


5+1 Mr. Stark (crack)

by Kca1516



Series: Wintersoldier Steve [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Ridiculous, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, idk how I managed that, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: So this idea came up while writing the original 5+1 Mr. Stark fic i just finished posting(u should totally go check it out if u haven’t bc self promotion)Anway, the plot of this fic is basically Steve doesn’t know Tony’s full name isn’t Mr. Stark...Yeah idk eitherJust know before starting this madness that though Steve is the winter soldier in this this fic is NOT COMPLIANT WITH ANY OTHER FICS IN THE SERIES IT IS ITS OWN STAND ALONE FICTy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize

Steve hesitated outside the tall, intimidating tower. He was silent, and still, in a way that was uncommon compared to the busy lives of strangers bustling around him. But, he paid their odd glances no mind.

All the super soldier had in his possession was a backpack, SHIELD had lent him for his few possessions, and an address with one other set of instructions.

Find Mr. Stark.

Nothing more. No details on who the man was, no details on why Steve was being sent there, hell they didn’t even tell Steve the man’s first name!

The soldier rolled his eyes.

What did it even matter at this point.

It had already taken Steve far too long trying to catch a cab in the busy streets of New York, and now it was half an hour past his original time of arrival. All he could do was hope Mr. Stark wasn’t a punctual person.

Taking a deep breath in preparation for another new life, Steve walked through the revolving doors. And felt like he was entering a wonderland of its own sorts.

Cold air washed over him as he walked into his new home. Wealth oozed from the very walls, making the supersoldier feel out of place.

 

“Steve Rogers has arrived.”

Steve ducked, already pulling for the gun hidden in his jacket pocket. The voice had come from seemingly nowhere, yet had spoken his name as if they were friends. Steve was no friend of disembodied voices coming from the sky, thank you very much.

He was however a friend to the dark haired man coming down the elaborate set of stairs to his left.

 

“Steve,” Bucky Barnes called out, a wide smile on his face. But, the super soldier wasn’t drawn away from the crisis at hand. 

 

“Bucky,” Steve answered, his voice hard and unmoving, “we have to get out of here, it’s not safe.”

The super soldier was already making his way to his friend to try and hurry him out of this crazy building. Bucky’s smile fell at Steve’s panic, not sure what was going through his best friend’s mind.

 

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, it was less of a question and more of a demand. Even as he let Steve herd him to the exit.

 

“The fucking building’s alive Buck, that’s what’s wrong,” Steve snapped, his mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what Fury’s plan was. Did the man send him here to kill him? Steve knew Fury didn’t particularly like him, but he was pretty sure the man with the eyepatch didn’t like anyone.

 

“What? Steve! No-” Bucky tried to explain, pulling out of Steve’s hold, but he was cut off by a new voice. One that Steve couldn’t help but let draw his attention. 

 

“Oh, Jarvis,” a brunette with wild eyes cursed as he fled down the stairs. A white wife beater hugged the man’s torso sinfully while grease went flying on everything the man touched, “you have to stop freaking out old people from the forties. They don’t understand you, and I’m not having another Bucky incident on my hands. I refuse to have to re-design more bullet proof glass that can’t seem to keep super soldier’s at bay to begin with.”

Steve stared curiously at the man, not sure what to make of his ramblings or the fact that he was talking to the disembodied voice like it was a naughty child.

 

“My apologies, sir,” the accented voice spoke again, and this time Steve didn’t hesitate to shoot two bullets into the ceiling. Plaster rained down on the three men, two of them let out a yelp.

 

“Steve it’s ok,” Bucky insisted disarming his friend without too much of a fight.

 

“Did he just blow a hole in my ceiling?” The unknown brunette asked, uncertainty in his voice. 

 

“Yes,” Steve answered, wondering why the man was stating the obvious. His greasy hair was now sprinkled with white, making him look something like an angel. But, Steve quickly pushed that thought aside, not wanting to let his guard down in such a unknown environment. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry-” Bucky tried to say to the man who was still eyeing the ceiling, but he seemed to be ignoring Steve’s friend completely.

 

“No, don’t be,” he finally said, cutting off Bucky’s guilt induced ranting, “that was brilliant.”

All of a sudden, a wicked smile lit up the man’s face, resembling something like happiness. And now the soldier was confused. Was the brunette  _ pleased  _ that he had just shot a couple holes in the ceiling?

 

“What’s going on?” Steve demanded, taking small steps to the door, “What was that voice from the ceiling? And where the hell can I find a Mr. Stark?”

The man in front of him, who Steve consequently couldn’t look away from, met his gaze. His hazel eyes were filled with life in a way Steve hadn’t witnessed in a long time.

 

“That would be me,” the brunette said, holding out his hand to shake. Steve almost let his jaw drop. This man, who was covered in grease, who had just praised Steve for vandalizing his home, who Steve had not yet ruled out as sane, was Mr. Stark?

He didn’t have time to question it when another voice, this one shrill yet much more terrifying, echoed from the set of stairs as the clicking of heels filled the room.

 

“Mr. Stark,” seethed a red head who was looking at the man like she was about to put him six feet under.

Mr. Stark twitched with nerves at seeing the woman. Steve wouldn’t deny he found that odd. 

 

“Pepper,” Mr. Stark greeted, fake confidence pouring from his silken voice. 

 

“Mr. Stark” the woman, Pepper, said again, “your meeting with the Japanese head of Stark Industries started ten minutes ago. I had hoped, and prayed, that your excuse for being late was a reasonable one, yet here I find you blowing holes in vital aspects of your tower!”

 

“Hey, wait that wasn’t-”

 

“That wasn’t him, Miss,” Steve finished for the man, who shot him a surprised, but grateful look. 

Pepper’s gaze fell sharply on Steve, who now understood why Mr. Stark’s reaction to her was as intense as it was. Pepper was intimidating.

 

“Well,” the redhead said, her attention firmly off Steve, “that doesn’t excuse why you were late, come along Stark,” she said already pulling the man up the stairs.

But, before Mr. Stark was out of sight he twisted around and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to which Steve didn’t have a chance to reply as the brunette was hauled away. 

 

“Who was that?” Steve finally managed to ask Bucky, who was standing next to him with his head in his hands. Some might think it was a stupid question. That, obviously, was Mr. Stark. However, the man was a whirlwind of crazy from start to finish, and the supersoldier wouldn’t deny the need for more information.

 

“You mean Stark?”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“Well he’s the one who’s letting you stay here. He’s also the owner the building you just shot two holes into,” the last part Bucky muttered to himself, “Clint is going to have a field day with this.” 

Steve didn’t much care about this Clint character, but Mr. Stark on the other hand was very interesting indeed.

 

“Come on Steve,” Bucky finally said, throwing an arm over his friend’s shoulder and walking him to the stairs, “before we get you settled in, how about I introduce you to Jarvis. You, know the disembodied voice you just tried to kill?”

 

Steve had the presence of mind to blush for that. 

 

He had a feeling he wouldn’t be living it down any time soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres more of this monstrosity

On the way to the main living space The Avengers shared, Bucky had explained to Steve who and what Jarvis was and that he wasn’t anything to be feared.

Steve wouldn’t deny he felt relieved. He had been explained the situation before he could make an even bigger fool of himself around people he didn’t know.

If Bucky and Mr. Stark were the only ones aware of the mishap, he could live with that. 

And, if he expressed how deeply he wished for Bucky to never bring the memory up again, he knew his friend would respect his wishes. He could start his new life fresh, which was what he wanted from the beginning. 

However, Steve didn’t get away unscathed.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Just as he thought he could put the whole episode behind him, a mass of blond fell, from seemingly nowhere, in front of him. The man was immediately accompanied by a woman who could give Pepper a run for her money.

 

“So is that why you almost shot me from the first floor? You thought-” the blond’s sentence was cut off by his own chuckling, Steve felt a snarl making its way up his throat, “you thought Jarvis was a disembodied voice out to get you? Oh my god, did Fury tell you nothing about what you were walking into?”

From next to him, Steve could tell Bucky was about to rip the man a new one. But, he was interrupted by another.

 

“Leave him alone Clint,” the man spoke with a tone that let Steve know this was a common occurrence, “how many times have you put holes in the ceiling for far less stupider things then fear?”

Clint glared at the man, “Way to ruin my fun Bruce,” the blond said, but there was a red flush crawling up his neck that let Steve know he was done with the teasing. Not that it made the super soldier feel any better.

Fear.

Bruce said Steve had been afraid, and frankly the super soldier resented the statement. He hadn’t been afraid of the voice per say...just wary. He would have argued the fact too if it wasn’t for the red haired female, Steve had been watching cautiously, slithering up to greet him.

 

“Natasha,” she said, eyes seeming to burn a path to his innermost thoughts and weaknesses.

 

“Steve,” the super soldier replied, trying to remain unruffled. He held out his regular hand to shake, but the redhead had already turned and walked away from him. Steve couldn’t say he was upset about it.

 

“Wow,” Bucky said with surprise, “she likes you.”

Steve felt the blood drain from his face. That was the way Natasha acted when she liked somebody? Bucky read his disbelief and chuckled good naturedly.

 

“Trust me, she likes you.”

 

“Where is our newest shield brother!” Bellowed a voice as large as the man that followed. Steve took a step back, even though the words weren’t said in anger. Unease pricked the super soldier’s skin and he yearned to bolt from the strange man.

Unfortunately, the blond was smarter then he looked and picked up on Steve’s discomfort quickly.

 

“Oh, my apologies Son of Rogers,” the man said, something like devastation in his face, “I did not mean to scare you so-”

 

“Be careful Thor. When he's nervous he tends to get a little trigger happy,” Clint called from the couch.

Bucky was quick to storm over to chastise the smaller man, but it was too late. Steve’s face lit up in embarrassment at the cackling that erupted from his house mate. 

Thor on the other hand was still in front of Steve, understanding making his eyes go wide as he took a small step away from the super soldier.

 

“Oh, I don’t mean to make you...aroused, Son of Rogers. I am merely trying to be friendly, not trying to suggest intercourse. Though I suspect a mating with you would be quite a rambunctious affair.”

Steve didn’t think it was possible for him to want to sink further into the ground.

When he looked around there was no denying the laughter in everyone's eyes at Steve’s cost. Bucky tried to hold it in, but his face was wearing with the effort.

Not enjoying the feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach, Steve escaped from the room. He had no idea where he was going, but getting lost was better than being subject to these stranger’s teasing.

 

~~~~~

 

Except an hour later, maybe that wasn’t the case.

Who knew one tower could have so many different rooms, most of which were empty anyway. Not literally. Decorative paintings hung delicately and leather couches lined the walls, but besides that it was like Steve had stepped into a graveyard. The cold presence that lingered in those spaces made Steve turn around immediately. Which was why he couldn’t seem to find his way back to Bucky.

After passing the same mirror for the third time, Steve let out a cry of aggravation and slumped to the floor. He let his back rest against the wall, and banged his head against the plaster until the noise drowned out his thoughts.

He didn’t belong here. He didn’t belong in the close knit group of friends Bucky had found for himself. He was an intruder in this place and it was glaringly obvious. Steve wanted to leave but to do that he had to find the exit, which brought him back to his original problem.

With a heave Steve forced himself to his feet, ready to try again, when a voice stopped him.

 

“Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that your presence is asked for in the communal area.”

Steve was not proud to say he let out a cry and backed himself up against the wall.

Sure, now he knew what Jarvis was, but it didn’t stop the wrongness that washed over him whenever the A.I spoke.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who found the situation tiresome. For the rest of his life Steve would swear he heard Jarvis, a damn robot, let out a sigh of frustration before he spoke up again. Stupid robots being...sassy.

 

“Please, sir, Mr. Barnes has explained to you what I am. There is no need to be afraid.”

 

“I wasn’t afraid,” Steve mumbled, sounding like a perturbed child. But, Jarvis paid him no mind.

 

“As I said, Mr. Stark has asked for your presence in the lounge.”

That caught Steve’s attention.

 

“Mr. Stark?” The super soldier questioned. Greased back hair and smoldering eyes flashed through Steve’s mind, and then a blush formed on his cheeks when he realized what he was thinking about. 

When Jarvis spoke next he seemed to have a pleased tone to his voice, glad that he had finally caught Steve’s attention. 

 

“Yes, sir, Mr. Stark.”

And, even though the request sounded somewhat urgent, Steve couldn’t help but take a pause. Mr. Stark personally asked for him. Something like butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. It made him want to be sick, yet he desperately wanted to hold onto the sensation at the same time.

 

“If I ask you something, will you report it directly back to...Mr. Stark?” Steve asked, feeling foolish for talking to the ceiling, but needing answers to sooth this strange craving inside of him.

 

“If you do not wish for Mr. Stark to know something, I will keep your secrets.”

Steve shuddered feeling like a fool for the question he was about to ask. Then feeling like an idiot for feeling foolish of what a robot would think of the questions he asked. No one else would know what he said today, so why did it feel like an effort to force out the words that seemed lodged in his throat.

 

“Can you...can you tell me about him? Mr. Stark, I mean,” Steve all but whispered, embarrassment rushing through his body for the millionth time that day. 

For too long to be comfortable, Jarvis was quiet. Leaving Steve to overthink his words until he felt like he was going crazy. Maybe if he just walked away now, Jarvis would forget about the question. But, if the A.I could find him anywhere in the tower, there was no use in running.

Finally, Jarvis spoke up, projecting an article of Mr. Stark’s life on the wall in front of Steve.

 

“Mr. Stark was born in Long Island on Friday May 29, in 19-”

 

“No, no,” Steve interrupted before Jarvis could get any farther. The lights came back on as the projection disappeared from the beige wall, “I was wondering if you could give me more on what kind of person he is. Or, maybe what his full name is, at least?”

Again the hallway was silent, but this time for a different reason entirely.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Jarvis said cautiously, Steve wouldn’t admit he was a bit disappointed the A.I didn’t use the man’s first name, but listened anyway, “is a good man. A better man than most people give him credit for, including himself.”

Steve leaned back against the wall, the words ricocheting through his head.

 

_ Mr. Stark is a good man… _

 

_ Mr. Stark is a good man… _

 

_ Mr. Stark is a good man… _

 

“Then, I think it’s time I met him properly this time around, don’t you agree?”

The A.I seemed to be pleased by the change of events. Maybe more happy that Steve didn’t ask any more questions into Mr. Stark’s private life, maybe because Steve was the first person to give the A.I’s master a fair chance without any prior judgment. Steve hoped it was the second one. Though the omission surprised even himself.

 

“That would be a lovely idea, Mr. Rogers. Now if you will follow the light path I have provided for you it will lead you where you desire to go.”

Beautiful red light exploded from the floor in a direct path to the left of the super soldier. Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. The warm red lit up the entire hallway, reminding Steve of a hot sun in the middle of a desert. Hesitantly, he took a step forward.

The super soldier was in awe at the sight before him, but his disbelief soured quickly. 

 

“Jarvis?” Steve asked, something like anger budding in his voice.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Bucky told me you see everything that goes on in the tower, that’s true, right?”

 

“Why yes, sir,” the A.I said, pride in the electronics of his voice. 

Steve meanwhile felt a stab of annoyance.

 

“Does that mean you’ve been watching me make a fool of myself wandering around the floors for an hour, and didn’t say anything?”

There was a telling silence following the question that gave Steve the answer he needed.

 

“There’s a light path to your left Mr. Rogers, if you’d be kind enough to follow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not ready for prompts but know that there are alot of new stony things, winter steve and otherwise, on the way  
> All the love


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the idiocy starts i apologize   
> Also i havent looked over the chapter as much as some others so i apologize for any mistakes

A week had passed since Steve first came to the tower. And, to everyone’s surprise, Steve was attached to Mr. Stark like a dog to its owner. Wherever the engineer was, Steve was close behind. And, to Steve’s fascination, the other way around was true too.

 

They were drawn to each other in a way no one could really explain. It had started when Steve was sitting on the couch one day, reading a book. Normally he would do this activity in the privacy of his room where he could actually get some peace and quiet. However, all of the Avengers, who were slowly becoming his good friends, were out for the day working on separate projects. The silence was nice, if not a little suffocating.

So, when a soot stained Mr. Stark ran up the stairs asking for help with an accidental fire, and no one but Steve was around to help, the super soldier was all too ready to assist. 

After that incident Mr. Stark ended up recruiting Steve to help him multiple times throughout the next couple days. Yet, it still surprised him the first time Mr. Stark barged into his room and plopped himself in the super soldier's bed, like he belonged there. 

Without prompt from the soldier, Mr. Stark started spouting mathematical problems Steve didn’t understand in the slightest but listened to avidly anyway. 

 

That was also the first night Mr. Stark fell asleep in Steve’s bed, it wouldn’t be the last.

 

The two were quickly working their way to best friend status. So when Mr. Stark’s life was threatened by an unknown caller, needless to say Steve was the first one on the case.

 

~~~~~

 

Two days after the cryptic threat to Mr. Stark’s life, Steve was following the man to an important business meeting. Though the genius was fuming beside him.

 

“I am not a child that needs protecting, Steven,” Mr. Stark spat even as his shoulder kept brushing Steve’s own in a friendly manner. The connection made a warm feeling develop in the super soldier’s gut that he firmly did not think too hard about.

 

“I never thought you were. Though right now you’re certainly acting like it, Stark,” Steve quipped back as he watched Mr. Stark fix the buttons on his suit jacket and unconsciously did the same to his own. 

Mr. Stark came to an abrupt halt and spun around to face Steve. Finger pointed at the taller man’s nose and fury in his eyes.

 

“I’ve dealt with threats long before you arrived soldier, and I’ll deal with them long after you decide to leave, so back off.”

 

The severity with which Mr. Stark said those words shocked Steve. The inventor had never before spoken to him so harshly, and unconsciously he took a step away from the man, insecurity bubbling up inside him. 

He was concerned about Mr. Starks life. He didn’t want to lose the first true friend he had made in the twenty first century to a place he could not follow. But, he didn’t want to lose the man by smothering him either. Steve was torn and self doubting, and Mr. Stark took notice.

 

“Oh no, don’t you dare Steve Rogers,” the man growled guilt showing briefly on his face, “you’re not allowed to bring out the puppy eyes right now mister, I am mad at you. I don’t care how adorable you look, or pathetically cute. I’m mad at you.”

Steve was a bit confused as to what the man was talking about, even if the compliments made the doubt inside him ebb away a little.

 

“Stark-”

 

“Nope nope, you are not going to make me regret my decision. You are not going to make me stop being mad at you. You are not going to say a single word in that meeting because I don’t stand a chance against you right now so come on we’re going to be late.”

 

Steve smiled, and delighted in how it made Mr. Stark smile as well.

 

“But, aren't you always late Mr. Stark?”

 

“You’re walking on thin ice here buddy.”

 

~~~~~

 

Though the Avengers had decided the most likely place Mr. Stark would be attacked was at any number of the meetings he had to attend in the next week. This one was unbelievable boring. Mr. Stark was arguing with snotty, old, rich, white men about how they were so clearly incompetent. And the snotty, old, rich, white men wouldn’t stop for a second to consider Mr. Stark was obviously correct.

 

The one good thing that came from sitting in on the meeting was Steve could unabashedly stare at Mr. Stark as he took care of business. The suit he was wearing fit him perfectly with the top two buttons undone to show off his prominent collarbones. But, what really caught Steve’s attention was the heat that burned in Mr. Stark’s eyes and the spitfire way he retaliated to the insults thrown his way. 

 

“Mr. Stark if the-”

 

“Mr. Stark do you-”

 

“Mr. Stark I really-”

 

Before the words were even out of the councils mouth, Mr. Stark was answering their questions in full. It was truly a spectacle to watch. Even if a thought niggled at the back of Steve’s mind that kept him from enjoying the performance fully. 

 

Mr. Stark.

 

That’s what everyone called him. Pepper, Jarvis, his team of advisors, even at the tower around the Avengers. They called him mostly by his last name. They rest of the time the names he answered to Steve didn’t find respectable to repeat.

 

At first it hadn’t struck him as odd. He had only just met the man, of course it was ok that they weren’t on first name basis. Except now another thought crept into Steve’s mind that he almost didn’t want to take out and examine.

 

What if Mr. Stark didn’t have a first name.

 

From the one time Steve had questioned the genius about his family, the man was very tight lipped about his past. The obvious conclusion would be his guardians neglected him in some way.

What if... they never gave him a name? Or worse, what if they did give him a first name but never bothered to use it because they didn’t care enough to? Steve could imagine a little Stark running around, the older he get the more he forgot what his given birth name was until it completely slipped his mind. Either the name itself, or the fact that he had one to begin with.

Part of Steve wanted to look it up on the new phone Mr. Stark had given him. But, he still wasn’t sure how to use anything outside of text messages and phone calls. He could ask for help, but the only person who wouldn’t laugh at him was Jarvis, and he still wasn’t fully trusting of the robot.

 

Steve’s thoughts wandered so far, he didn’t realize the meeting had come to a conclusion until it was only Mr. Stark and himself present in the room. Now that the arguing had stopped, a tranquil silence settled over the area.

 

“Steve...Steve,” Mr. Stark called, trying to get the super soldier’s attention. Steve’s head shot upwards to meet Mr. Stark’s eyes. They glistened with a touch of worry that made something inside Steve ache.

 

“Yes,” Steve said, quickly standing from his chair in the corner of the room to not look like a total idiot. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, the noise permeating the air around him. 

 

_ Not an idiot at all _ , the super soldier thought sarcastically to himself.

 

“You ready to go, big guy?” Tony asked heading for the large glass doors. Steve sighed in relief, happy that the genius wasn’t going to try and pick his brain for what had kept him from reality.

 

“Absolutely, Mr. Stark,” Steve said walking through the doors the genius had politely held open for him.

 

Which meant he didn’t catch the bewildered look the man in question shot at his back.

 

‘Mr. Stark?’ Tony mouthed behind the super soldier’s back. But, then he had caught up to Steve and the conversation took a turn. The odd title slipped from Tony’s mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve didn’t have much time to sit and ponder over why, a month into his stay at Stark towers, he didn’t know Mr. Stark’s first name. 

Or at least, that’s what he tried to convince himself.

The super soldier would keep himself busy day in and day out with even the minimalest of tasks so the self doubt and curiosity didn’t plague his every waking hour.

But, he found that once his head hit the pillow for a long night's rest, sleep wouldn’t find him. Instead, no matter how hard he worked that day, his brain would light up with possibilities of what Mr. Stark’s name could possible be. If he had a name at all.

Sometimes, if Steve had had a bad day and Winter Soldier memories were plaguing him, his self doubt would eat away at him. What if the relationship between himself and Mr. Stark wasn’t as close as Steve thought? What if Mr. Stark didn’t even really like him and was only being kind and amazing and wonderful as a service to Bucky? Maybe Mr. Stark didn’t like him so much, that he wouldn’t even tell Steve his name? Those nights rest was always hard to find.

Other times, Steve would have a great day, and yet still be bothered by the unanswered question of Mr. Stark’s full name. And, the thought that maybe Mr. Stark didn’t  _ have _ a first name.

A couple weeks ago Steve had finally gotten the genius to open up about his family life. The super soldier wouldn't deny the bought of rage that swept through him whenever he remembered the tears in Mr. Stark’s eyes as he spoke of things that had haunted him for so long. Was Howard Stark really that much of a dick that he refused to use his son’s first name? Or declined to give the child one at all?

The worrisome questions quite literally kept Steve up at night.

But, his wondering all came to a halt on a mission the super soldier would never forget.

 

~~~~~

 

“Stay away from him,” Steve growled at Loki, God of Mischief, as he threw the bastard across Stark Tower’s roof.

The rest of the Avengers were trying to help the poor people of New York who Loki had cast a sleeping spell on.

All of Steve’s friends had their hands full. They were stopping wild cars whose owners had fallen asleep at the wheel, fires caused by stoves that were left on, and other mishaps in light of the magicked city. 

New York had fallen to chaos, and if Steve didn’t capture Loki the spell would remain over the people. 

It was an easy enough task, he had done it a time or two before. Except this time was different. Steve wasn’t just trying to capture Loki, he was trying to protect him from the fallen form of Mr. Stark on the ground ten feet away.

Steve had not been alone when encountering the god of trickery, Iron Man had been his partner, as they often were. But, Stark had taken a bad hit from a spell and found himself paralyzed on the ground. Not for the first time that day, Steve wished the god had paralyzed the man’s mouth as well.

 

“Kick his ass, sweet cheeks,” Iron Man called from his spot on the floor. Somehow the man was finding humor in the situation, though it baffled Steve to no end. And, frankly each comment that left the man’s mouth distracted Steve either because he wanted to laugh or wanted the man to shut up and stop drawing attention to himself. In the moment he had before Loki was up again, the super soldier found the time to turn around and yell, “Shut up, Stark.”

Even though there was a tratorious smile on his face. 

This was how it always was when the two men paired up to fight. They started out with a plan that eventually led them to trouble. Until, finally, they had to wing the rest of it in hope they got out with minor injuries.

It was exhilarating, and Steve couldn’t deny the adrenaline racing through his veins.

The super soldier didn’t hear a reply from Stark, as Loki was once again on him.

 

“You know I find it odd,” Loki said, through labored breaths. The god disappeared just as Steve was about to swing at him. But, the super soldier had been expecting it and used the momentum to swing around and catch the man, now behind him,  in the jaw.

 

“And what would that be?” he panted, wiping sweat from his face. The god was quick on his feet, and even with super strength, Steve was running low. He knew Loki was picking up on his weakness, and smirked, pulling out the damn knives he loved to use. But, if the god thought this Winter Soldier was going down without a fight, he was sorely mistaken.

 

“That Stark has not a first name,” Loki said as if causally. 

Steve froze, a range of emotions he couldn’t suppress swept through him. And it cost him. With two firm slices from the god’s knives there were two slices in the flesh of his left bicep. Steve hissed, though Loki’s words were still bouncing in his head.

It was the upper hand Loki needed, and was now raining down blows that Steve barely deflected. 

 

“I mean,” the god continued as if nothing while wielding weapons, “you all are quite close, no? And yet, you call the man by his last name only. At first I had wondered if he simply didn’t like you all enough to give his name to you. But,” Loki glanced over to where Stark was still screaming words of encouragement to Steve and insults to Loki, “that is clearly not the case. So, I came to the conclusion,” Steve was now officially out of moves, his back to the windows.

Loki grabbed the super soldier by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Steve’s feet kicked desperately trying to find purchase so he could take the pressure off his neck.

But, no such purchase could be found.

 

“Stark doesn’t have a name.”

 

Those were the last words Steve heard before the air in his lungs ran out and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

“Damn, Stark,” a voice awoke Steve from the serenity of uncounsiness. He didn’t want to wake up, but the mutterings of his best friend at his side meant he couldn’t stay under much longer. Still, Steve kept his eyes closed, not yet ready to face the world.

From the sterile air, and the flurry of activity from the hall, Steve could tell he was in the hospital. Probably for a bruised windpipe among other, smaller injuries, if his memories of the fight with Loki were anything to go by. But, he also knew the serum flowing inside him had already healed the damage done to him internally and externally, and there was no real reason for him to be here.

“Fucking Stark got himself fucked up, and you along with him, Steve. He thinks he knows more than we do, and does reckless things that get people hurt in the process. Like himself, for one thing, but you too, Rogers,” Bucky kept talking, though Steve knew his friend still thought he was asleep. Part of the super soldier wanted to wake up and reassure his brother that he was ok both physically and mentally. Another, stronger part, needed to hear what Bucky was going to say next.

Steve had learned a long time ago that when his friend got really angry he used people’s full names when cussing them out, which he never failed to do. Maybe it was manipulative, but Steve needed to know Stark’s first name.

Loki’s words still rung in the super soldier’s ears. The definitive way he said Mr. Stark didn’t have a full name made Steve want to rip his hair out. He needed to know if it was true. And, if it was, why Stark hadn’t said anything about it before? Steve knew it was ok for a person to have secrets, Stark didn’t need to tell him anything if he didn't want to. But, a name? A name is something so unique to every person, the idea that Stark might have grown up without that sense of identity hurt to think about. He wanted to fix that for his friend.

“Mr. Stark, that’s what you call him right, Steve? Steve Rogers and Mr. Stark the duo that gets themselves blown up without a regard for other people. If either of you had died, do you know what that would have done to me? The two of you are my best friends...I-I...”

Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. Not with the sound of pain coming from his friend’s mouth. Bucky truly was his brother in every sense of the word. He couldn't bare to put him through more pain than necessary.

 

And, besides, Steve had gotten his answer.

 

From the moment the question had floated through his head to a few hours ago when Loki had whispered the words like it was a secret. Maybe something in Steve always knew.

 

Mr. Stark didn’t have a first name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc this ch is short im updating the last ch as well


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where calling this a crack fic rlly comes into play

“I can’t believe they let Tony out of the hospital so early..”

 

“I wanted Tones to stay longer, but you know how stubborn he can be..”

 

“Anthony is not always practical when it comes to his health, I agree..”

 

“Speaking of, where is Tony-”

 

“Tony said he would be here-”

 

“Tony-”

 

“Tony-”

 

“Tony-”

 

Steve was going to scream.

This was the first night that the entire team was home from the hospital, the fight with Loki had been a week ago, and the team had decided to celebrate a job well done. Steve would admit he was excited for it. It had been a while since all seven of them had relaxed together, and he looked forward for what the night would bring. So when he sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for the pizza to arrive with the rest of his team (well almost all of his team), he hadn’t been prepared for his entire life to change.

At first he ignored the ‘Tony this and Tony that’ buzzing around in the chatter. Whoever Tony was, he clearly meant a lot to his friends. Steve wouldn’t deny the team the conversation of making sure he was ok. Tony was probably a SHIELD agent that had gotten hurt in the events of their latest battle. Even if Steve felt a little left out of the conversation, he knew once Mr. Stark came to join them, and the food got here, things would get back to familiar territory once again. They couldn’t talk about the same person the entire night...right?

 

Wrong.

 

Fifteen minutes of Tony talking turned into thirty minutes, which turned into forty-five minutes (and seriously where was the pizza guy) with no end in sight. Steve had disengaged from the conversation long ago, not trusting his voice not to betray the pain he felt at being left out. It was stupid and childish, but it still hurt. Steve wanted Mr. Stark to come and make him forget about it with his sharp sarcasm, and knack to annoy all around him in the best way possible. But, Steve’s friend was nowhere in sight.

Normally, the Avengers were good about realizing when Steve didn’t understand something in this new world, or felt uncomfortable. But, tonight it felt like no one cared that he was confused as they happily kept talking about Tony.

 

Who the hell was this guy?

And why was he making Steve this jealous? 

 

He knew it was irrational to feel this way, but it was like Tony was snatching away the one family Steve finally had. It had taken him so long to feel at home here in the tower, and he didn’t want to lose that. What if they liked Tony more than him, that they were going to replace Steve with him on the team? What if Steve was never  going to see Nat, and Clint, and Thor...and Mr. Stark again because of Tony?

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Steve,” Bucky finally noticed from across the table, worry in his voice.

 

“It’s just because he’s worried about his boyfriend,” Clint said nonchalantly, though a hint of malice was in his eyes, “You know, Tony.”

Steve’s face went red. But, not for the reason everyone at the table thought. If it was up to him, this Tony guy would be six feet under by now with Steve happily filling his grave in. Yet, it seemed his team had even forgotten that Steve didn’t know who Tony was in the first place, and that...that was the last straw.

Without warning, Steve shot up so fast his chair flew a couple feet behind him, and he slammed his metal fist into the table, causing an immediate dent. The room was quiet, as five superheroes looked at him with concern. Steve was breathing heavy, with his veins attempting to break through his skin, and a wild look in his eye.

No one moved for a minute, all of his friends wondering what had happened to set him off. It was Steve who broke that silence.

 

“Who the ever loving fuck is Tony!” He all but screamed at his friends.

 

A crash sounded from the hall as Mr. Stark dropped the pizza boxes.

Steve spun around to face his friend, who maybe wasn’t his friend anymore if the look on his face was anything to go by. All the anger immediately left Steve, replaced by absolute horror. He had just offended Mr. Stark by getting mad at the Tony guy. They must be close friends, maybe more even, and Steve had just shit all over him. The super soldier was about to lose his friends, just as he feared.

 

Except the yelling that Steve expected next, never came.

 

Mr. Stark didn’t look angry, in fact he looked confused. And, then the man’s eyes went wide with something like understanding. Like a question that had been bothering him for a long time had finally been answered. Lastly, his expression turned to one of horror. What was written clearly on Steve’s face was mirrored on Mr. Stark’s own.

 

“Oh my god,” the genius said, hand coming to rest over his mouth like he was going to be sick. With the way he was sweating, it looked like he might be. 

Steve made his way over to the man, being careful to step over the cheese and bread littering the floor.

 

“Hey, Stark you okay? Need to sit down?” Steve asked, holding his arms out for the man to collapse into if needed.

 

“Oh my god,” the genius repeated again, like the world all of a sudden made sense to him, and he didn’t like what he was seeing.

Steve grabbed the man’s hands and pulled him over to a vacant seat at the table, but when he moved to back away, Mr. Stark held him firmly where he was.

 

“No one told you,” Stark said, beginning to come back to himself enough to articulate his thoughts.

 

“No one told me what?” Steve asked gently, still worried about their resident billionaire’s well being.

 

“No one told you my name,” Stark said, causing a chuckle to erupt from the group. Like that was the stupidest thing they had ever heard.

 

“What did you take, Stark,” came Clint’s crude humor from between gasps of laughter. The others were of similar picture.

 

“No, listen to me,” Mr. Stark insisted, demanding the attention of everyone in the room. The chuckling died out as they realized he wasn’t messing around.

 

“Steve doesn’t know my name,” he hissed at the rest of their friends, saying it as if Steve wasn’t right in front of him. Which he was, and now he really was concerned. Of course he knew the man’s name, it was Mr. Stark. He knew from the first day he met him.

At first, the rest of the team seemed to be on his side, and understood that Stark clearly wasn’t ok. But, the more the words resonated with them the more the assured cries of laughter died down, until they were all staring at him.

 

“Steve, what’s Stark’s name,” Bruce asked, kindly.

 

Steve stepped back, pulling himself free of Tony, “What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“He means, what’s Stark’s name?” Asked Clint, who was still getting a kick out of the happenings around him.

 

“You literally just said it, asshat,” Steve snapped, but his voice was wobbly, like all of a sudden he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

“No, what’s my full name,” Stark cut in again.

 

Steve stood still, sweat dripping down his spine.

 

“He-” they all waited for him to prove them wrong, but he couldn’t, “he doesn’t have one!”

The words tore their way past Steve’s lips, and it felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. Like a secret he had been trying to keep for so long was no longer his alone to bare. Stark didn’t have a first name, and he was done trying to prance around the fact.

 

As soon as he said it there was a collective gasp from his friends, all except Mr. Stark, who sighed. As if he had been expecting it.

 

“That’s why you never call me anything but Stark. I just thought you were trying to be polite, but all this time...no one ever told you my first name. Not that I can blame them, it’s my fault too. I never told you my name.”

 

“No,” Steve said firmly, refusing to accept the words coming from Stark’s mouth, “you can’t trick me you don’t have a first name. No one ever calls you anything but Stark, even Loki thought something was weird about that.”

 

A clearing of a throat cut Steve off as he turned to face Thor, “That might not be true, Son of Rogers. You see, Loki has the ability to read the burning thoughts, and feelings inside of even the strongest of us. He used the fact that you didn’t know Anthony’s name as a way to catch you off guard...which he succeeded in if your injuries were anything to attest to.”

 

“Thanks, Thor he really needed that reminder,” Tony snapped at the man.

 

“Gladly,” Thor answered, completely unaware. Also oblivious to the bomb he just dropped. 

 

_ Anthony _ , he had said.

 

“Wait,” Steve said, rubbing his temples so as not to start screaming, “You’re Tony?”

 

“Now it clicks,” Clint murmured before Bucky elbowed him in the gut. All of the jealousy and anger washed out of Steve’s system as the new information took hold. Well, now he just felt like an idiot.

 

“Yes,” Tony said, shooting a scalding look at Clint, “yes, Steve.” He finished kinder as to ease Steve into the idea of him having a proper name. 

 

“My name is Anthony Stark. Friends call me Tony. You can call me whatever you like.”

It was just like the man to insert a crappy one liner in hopes of easing the tension in a situation.

And, in truth, it did catch Steve off guard. Just, not in the way Tony expected.

 

A startled laugh forced its way from the super soldier’s throat. And by then he couldn’t stop. 

 

A fact that he had known for over a month to be true had just been proven completely wrong, and in hindsight his entire relationship with a man he might be in love with was partly a lie. But that line, the last fucking line Tony just said to him was so purely Stark it made him feel lighter then he had in days. 

 

It still didn’t cover up the embarrassment that he was only now starting to feel the full force of. 

Still laughing, he turned from the slightly worried faces of his friends and walked away.

 

~~~~~

 

“Steve open up it’s been three days!”

 

“Leave me alone to die, Bucky!”

 

The pounding on his door had been going on for an hour now. The door itself, as previously said, hadn’t been opened in three days. Not for food, drink, or the toilet. He had all three of those things in his room anyway. Where was the point of seeing the light, or Tony Stark’s face, ever again if he didn’t have to? Answer, there was no point, final statement, he was staying in his room for the rest of his life.

 

If only his friends would get the hint and leave him alone. But, no he had to have nice, caring people in his life who were ‘worried’ about him. It made him sick, or that might just be the embarrassment that hadn’t left him since he found out just how wrong he had been about Stark’s first name.

 

“This is the final warning, Steve,” that caught the super soldier’s attention, Bucky sounded...mad? He didn’t know that was an emotion the man possessed outside of the field, “Open up or I’m going to knock the door down.”

 

Steve let out a moan and snuggled further into the blankets that had cocooned him for hours now. He thought Bucky was going to say something important. Let his friend knock the door down, he didn’t care. 

 

“Fine, if you don’t care about the door. How would you feel about seeing Tony Stark’s face everyday until he fixes it, you know he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to talk to you. He’s been trying for days.”

 

Steve froze. The bastard was playing dirty now. With an angry groan, as he was strictly speaking in grunts now a days, he rolled out of bed only just stopping himself from crashing into the floor. The super soldier pulled the duvet over himself as he walked to open the door. If he couldn’t see Bucky, maybe Bucky wouldn't be able to see him either.

 

“Fine, I’m opening up. But, just for that I’m going to tell Natasha about all of the photos you have of her on you pho-fucking hell.”

 

“Language,” Tony Stark chastised from the other side of the door. The sound of footsteps sounded down the hall. There went Bucky.

Before Steve had the chance to slam the door in Tony’s face, Stark slipped past him and sat himself on the naked bed. 

 

“Come here often,” Tony said and wiggled his eyebrows. Steve growled at him, before plopping down next to him.

 

“Bucky planned this.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And I can’t get out of it, can I.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Me.”

 

“Tony!” Steve yelped and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. Tony let himself be pushed over, a matching smile on his face.

 

“At least you’re talking to me now. I tried to get you to open that door using every Avenger in the house. Nothing worked, until you were threatened with my face. Which by the way, ouch-”

 

Steve grimaced, and mumbled, “You’re the one who didn’t tell me your name for a month of our friendship.”

He burrowed further into his blanket, his stomach filling with that ugly feeling again. The one that he had forgotten about in Tony’s presence.

 

But, instead of the fight he wouldn’t deny trying to start, Tony huffed out a sigh. Looking like a man on a mission, the genius faced Steve.

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t know. I’m sorry I didn’t catch on quicker that no one told you my name. I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t ask me directly. I’m sorry, but it’s been three days, and I miss you Steve. So could you stop this? This hibernating? I don’t know what to do when you’re not around. You’ve filled a hole- shut up not like that you idiot. And in that scenario I wouldn’t the one receiving, I can promise you that.”

 

Steve’s cackling had intruded the heartfelt statement, but in truth, it hadn’t been needed to begin with. Steve had forgiven Tony ages ago, he mostly blamed himself.

 

“I forgave you the first time you tried to ram the door in with your shoulder, idiot,” Steve promised.

The genius grimaced at the reminder of his first attempt to get Steve to talk to him, rubbing his shoulder unconsciously.

Steve lay a hand over Tony’s own.

 

“How about we start over, Stark?” He asked feeling slightly ridicules that he was afraid of rejection when the man in question was literally in his bed.

 

“I think that would be nice,” Tony answered, a lightness in his face that hadn’t been there without Steve. Though the lightness turned to mischief very quickly. 

 

Steve gulped, but it was too late.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Tony grabbed the supersolider’s hand, and stared deeply into his eyes, “Hello stranger, my name is Tony Stark, and I’m sorry you didn’t know it sooner,” this was a bit more literal then the super soldier had intended when he said starting over, but he was ok with- “because I want you to be screaming it tonight.”

 

Oh.

 

Steve froze. Tony hadn’t said that in the way he normally did. With the teasing and only a hint of flirting. He said that with a husk in his voice that made Steve hot all over, not even counting the kiss Tony pressed to the back of his hand following the statement.

 

Stark raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge. One Steve fully planned to win.

 

“My name’s Steve Rogers, and if you work hard enough for it, I’ll be screaming your name tonight.”

 

~~~~~

 

Steve ran downstairs, an urgency in his pace. He had a very naked Tony Stark in his bed right now that needed his full attention. However, just before they were about to get to the good bit. An important thought, that Steve couldn’t put off, flashed through his head.

 

“Natasha,” Steve called, breathing heavy as he found her in the living room. She looked up from her book to give him her full attention.

 

“Natasha, Bucky keeps hoards of photo’s of you in his phone. Thought you ought to know.”

 

He ran back upstairs to the sound of screaming in the background. But, only had one thought in his head.

 

He was getting fucked tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, if you’re new to this series check out more of my WS steve world below  
> Sorry that im still not ready to take prompts  
> It'll happen eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Not ready for prompts yet sorry, im working in making quality fics rn over quantity  
> But keep checking the end notes to see if that answer changes
> 
> Ty for reading hope u enjoy whatever comes next. Ill probably post this saturday and sunday as well but otherwise there is no real schedule.
> 
> Hope you stick around anyway


End file.
